


Summer Road Trip

by shaneequa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Farm House, Post CAWS, Road Trips, non aou compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneequa/pseuds/shaneequa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: "Summer Road Trip" for the 2015 Prompathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I affiliated with the Avengers.

"Summer road trips" - Set Post CAWS, non AOU compliant.

"Why do Americans have this obsession with road trips?" Natasha huffed getting back into Clint's beloved 'Carla', a 1972 Chevy Camaro which he fully restored. (Natasha had a lot of mental images to refer back to every time she would come over the farm when Clint would be either restoring Carla or fixing up another thing that's gone wrong.)

Clint shrugged hopping back into his car, handing Natasha the chocolate bar which she requested on their latest gas stop while she stretched out. 

"Seriously, what joy do you find in riding in this confined vehicle where your muscles ache and your eyes hurt at the end of the day?" she prodded, popping part of the chocolate bar in her mouth and letting in melt. She watched the green and brown rush past her, splotches of color from flowers adding a mix to the colors.

"You weren’t kidding when you said you didn’t want to drive, were you?" Clint asked her, looking at her from the corner of his eye. 

"I just don't know why we didn't just fly. It'll get us there in an eight of the time, half of the cost with Carla just guzzling gas."

"It grounds me," Clint admitted. "It reminds me that no matter what we do, out there, you know with all the... red and ledgers, here in the road we're just people. We're just... us. You and I, look at the plains, they don't give a damn about what we have or haven't done... And I just... we have all these really deep conversations, and see nature... It grounds me, having the road and the nature, it's almost like you and I can start over. No Avengers, no SHIELD, just us and all these possibilities and cities where we can just be who we never got to be because we got fucked up.”

There was a pause, where even the white noise of the radio stopped. 

“SHIELD is gone,” he continued, “for the first time in decades I don’t have to be anywhere. There’s just us and the road. But if you’d rather get to the farm by plane I can drop you off…”

She placed her hand over his, the one that’s constantly on the stick, and gave it a light squeeze. 

"You think we could live in that little town forty miles back? There were stables, I think I'd like horses."

He grinned. "I'd build you a barn. You can have as many horses you want."

"And you can finally have a dog, but only if he's those big hunter ones -- maybe a Husky?"

"Golden retriever?"

Natasha laughed, "I'm not that American."

“German Shepard?”

“Maybe, I’ll get back to you on that one.”

“I’m going to name him Lucky.”


End file.
